Don't Go Away
by HarleySunday
Summary: When Peyton and Lucas decided to leave Tree Hill, Peyton faced the task of telling Brooke. Here's what happened when Peyton told Brooke about that decision. Set in the final epsiode of season 6. Brooke/Peyton friendship. Complete oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters._

_**AN:**__ Another One Tree Hill fic, but this time I focused on the Brooke/Peyton friendship. I really miss their friendship on the show, which is why I wrote this. Also, I think a scene similar to this should have been included in the finale of season 6, because we never got to see how Brooke reacted when she found out Lucas and Peyton would leave Tree Hill.  
__Anyway, I hope you will like it :) Please leave a review; I still have so much to learn when it comes to writing, so let me know what you think.  
__Thanks,  
__Harley_

* * *

"Hi!" Brooke smiled when she saw Peyton standing on her doorstep. She stepped aside and let Peyton through. She took over the car seat, which had a sleeping Sawyer in it and cooed at the little girl "She's too cute, Peyton."

Peyton smiled as she took off her jacket "Just like her aunt Brooke."

Brooke smiled and put the car seat down next to the couch "And to what do I owe this cuteness overload?"

"I have to tell you something." Peyton sighed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

* * *

"Why are you leaving me again, Peyton?" Brooke looked at her best friend and felt tears coming to her eyes "Am I not enough for you?"

"Brooke," Peyton sighed and shook her head "You know that's not true. You are my best friend and you're Sawyer's aunt and-"

"Then why are you leaving Tree Hill?" Brooke interrupted with a shaky voice.

"Because it's what we need to do." Peyton sat down and looked up at Brooke. Seeing the teary eyes of her best friend, made her tear up as well "I can't explain why or why now, but Lucas and I both agreed that this is something we need to do. And that we need to do it now."

"Do you have any idea how unfair this is to me, Peyton? How much this hurts?" Brooke paced around the room, her finger pointed at the girl sitting on her couch "You called me that night, remember? Wondering what happened to us, how you missed who you used to be and how you missed me. But you were the one that left me in the first place."

"Brooke."

"No," Brooke stopped in front of Peyton "No, Peyton. You left me to go to L.A. and even though I was incredibly proud of you, I missed you like crazy. I missed you every single day for those four and a-half years. So when you called and told me that you thought you needed to go home, I agreed to come with you. You know why? Because I missed my best friend and I was worried about you, so leaving New York was a sacrifice I was happy to make in order to spend more time with you."

Peyton let out the breath she had been holding for a while and was about to say something when Brooke continued.

"And the worst thing is; I was pretty happy in New York. I mean, business was going great and I was one of the best young designers out there. Sure, I missed Tree Hill and Nathan and Haley, and that particular day was not my best day, but had you not called, I would have sucked it up and stayed in New York. I came home for you, Peyton. I dropped everything the minute you asked me to come back to Tree Hill with you, so for one second, just think about how all this feels for me, okay? I came back for you," Brooke almost choked on her tears "And now you're leaving me again. And this time it isn't because of an internship or because you need to go get the love of your life to come back to you. No. You're leaving because you feel that's what you _need_ to do right now. God, you can't even give me a reason, Peyton. That's what hurts."

"I never asked you to come home with me, Brooke." Peyton said through her tears.

Brooke shook her head and sat down next to Peyton. "You did, Peyton," she sighed "That night when you called me and asked me if I was happy and said that you missed me and that you wanted to go home; you may not have asked me a straightforward question, but with those word and the way they made me feel, you asked me to come home with you."

"You could have said no." Peyton's voice was barely audible.

"No." Brooke snorted and shook her head "No."

"Brooke," Peyton looked at her best friend, her tone was serious "You are not blaming me for this, ok? That's not fair to me, or to you, for that matter. You have always been very capable of making your own decisions, so don't tell me that there was no way you couldn't have said 'no'. I never forced you to come back with me; I never made you believe that I couldn't do this without you. Never. You _choose _to come back to Tree Hill with me, all on your own. So don't put this on me."

Brooke sucked some air between her lips, making sure Peyton would understand that she didn't agree with the explanation Peyton had just given.

"Don't, Brooke." Peyton dried her eyes and got up, while she threw a quick look at Sawyer, who was still vast asleep in her car seat. She grabbed two bottles of water out of Brooke's fridge and handed one to Brooke, who reluctantly accepted.

Brooke opened her bottle of water and took a sip, trying to calm herself a bit. She knew Peyton was right and that it wasn't Peyton who had made her come back to Tree Hill. But it still hurt when she thought about how Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer would leave her alone. She got up as well and walked over to the car seat Sawyer was lying in and looked at the little girl.

"She's going to miss you, B. Davis." Peyton stood beside Brooke and smiled when she saw her daughter. She put her arm around Brooke's waist "And so am I."

Brooke put her head on Peyton's shoulder "Then why are you leaving me?"

Peyton shrugged "Because we have to. I'm sorry that that's all I can give you right now. But I know you are going to be just fine. I wouldn't have left if I thought you wouldn't be."

"But it hurts, Peyton." Brooke sighed and once again she felt tears coming to her eyes "We've only been in Tree Hill for two years and now you're leaving again. I…" she hesitated "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to miss you again every single day and I'm scared that I want to go back to New York because Tree Hill will not be the same without you and Lucas. I'm scared to be alone."

"Oh, sweetie," Peyton gave Brooke a hug "You won't be alone." She let go off Brooke, but held her arms "You will have Haley and Nathan and Jamie. Mouth and Millie are here. Julian is-"

"Yeah, but you won't," Brooke interrupted and pouted "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you, P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled at her "You are going to be fine, okay? Trust me." She let go off Brooke and grabbed her purse, taking out her diary and a pen "Look," Peyton said as she went through the pages and wrote down Brooke's name "I will schedule a Brooke-evening once a week, every week, on which I'll call you and we'll catch up."

"Peyton," Brooke shook her head, but smiled a little "Since when do best friends have to schedule a telephone call? I can just call you at any day of the week to catch up."

"Yeah," Peyton shrugged "But I promise you that I will call you every Thursday evening from now on. Like it or not. I will stalk your ass."

Brooke giggled "Whatever."

"Whatever." Peyton said as she gave Brooke a wink, but her tone got more serious "You'll always be my best friend, Brooke Davis. Nothing can change that. Not even a little distance between us."

Brooke nodded.

"And you'll always be Sawyer's favorite aunt." Peyton gave Brooke another hug and kissed her cheek "I love you."

"Love you too." Brooke smiled at Peyton after she let go of her. She dried the remains of tears from her eyes and cheeks and looked at Peyton "How about I organize a little farewell-dinner tomorrow? I'm sure everyone would love to see you and Lucas and Sawyer before you leave."

"I'd like that." Peyton nodded.


End file.
